A Midget Cinderella Story
by RiuImaginaRium
Summary: Rampok plot dari Warner kia adalah anak yatim yang selalu dikerjai sama ibu tirinya, Harribell dan dua 'setep' sisternya. Semua berubah ketika dia ngacir dari tugasnya dan pergi ke pesta dansa untuk menemui...cinta sejatinya, mungkin? Newcomer!


**Riu ImaginaRium mengeluarkan karya pertamanya. Karya ini dibuat berdasarkan film A Cinderella Story yang dimainkan Hillary Duff. Dengan sedikit perubahan. Dalam karya-karya Rui, disclaimer dan judul hanya ada pada chapter pertama, sebagaimana sebuah buku biasa. Semoga kalian bisa menikmati. **

**Salam hangat, Riu.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach Characters; Tite Kubo. A Cinderella Story (plot): Warner Bross.**

**A Cinderella's Story**

**Fanfiction by Riu ImaginaRium**

**(Prolog)**

Suatu hari, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan di suatu negeri yang sangat-sangat jauh. Di sana hiduplah seorang putri cantik dengan ayahnya sang raja yang bijaksana dan penuh kasih sayang…negeri itu terletak di suatu lembah yang sangat indah…

Oke, itu bohong. Sebenarnya negeri itu tidak jauh-jauh amat. Hanya suatu kota di lembah Karakura. Dan kerajaan itu bukan benar-benar kerajaan, hanya restaurant ayahku yang sangat megah dan terkenal di kota itu. Dan aku, aku mungkin bukan Putri Kerajaan, tapi aku adalah Putri Dunia ku. Dan aku memiliki ayah super keren bak raja.

Namaku Rukia Kuchiki dan aku berumur 17 tahun. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana rupaku. Dan jangan bayangkan aku sebagai gadis yang cantik jelita. Karena itu benar-benar salah saat ini.

Ayahku adalah sahabat terbaikku. Meski aku anak perempuan, ayahku mengajariku bermain baseball dan aku tidak pernah merasa terkucilkan karena ini. Daaan ayahku memiliki restaurant terkeren di Karakura, dan 'keluarga' terbaik yang pernah ada!

Yoruichi-san, manajer utama, Isshin-san, koki dan Rangiku, salah satu pelayan di restaurant. Aku memiliki segalanya! Kota ini seperti kerajaanku.

Akhirnya tiba hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh.

"Tiup dan sebutkan permohonannya," kata ayah sembari tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku menatap mereka semua di restaurant yang datang untuk pesta ini. Yoruichi-san tersenyum lebar, semuanya tersenyum menatapku.

Apa lagi yang bisa kumohon? Aku memiliki ayah terkeren, keluarga terhebat, segalanya!

Jadi kutiup saja dan kuharap aku akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya!

Namun sepertinya ayah berpikiran lain. Dia pikir aku butuh sesuatu yang lain. Saat itu seorang wanita berdada besar menabrak ayahku dan ayahku dengan tanggap memeganginya.

Dia pikir aku butuh Harribel…

o.O.o

Dan semuanya segera berubah. Hari itu hari pernikahan ayah dengan Harribel. Dan dia tidak datang sendirian, dia datang bersama dua saudara tiriku, Nel dan Loly.

Kameramen pun bersiap mengambil foto kami. Harribel membawa bunganya, satu tangan memegangi lengan ayah, aku di kiri sementara Nel dan Loly di antara ayah dan Harribel.

Dan Harribel menjatuhkan bunganya, secara refleks aku mengambilnya dan…

KLIK!

"Rukia—"

"Satu saja sudah cukup," kata Harribel tersenyum, sementara Nel dan Loly menyeringai ke arahku. Aku mengernyit dan mengangkat bahu.

Tidak banyak perubahan, sebenarnya. Hanya ayah jadi lebih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Harribel. Paling tidak mereka tidak menggangguku. Dan akhirnya pada suatu malam ayahku punya waktu untuk membacakan aku sebuah dongeng…

"…dan pemuda tampan itu berlutut untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Mereka pun berdansa, dan…sang pangeran mencium sang putri…dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia…selama…lamanya…" ayah mencium pipiku dan aku tergelak kecil.

"Apakah dongeng benar-benar nyata, yah?" tanyaku. Ayah berpikir sebentar dan menjawab; "Tidak, tapi impian bisa menjadi kenyataan,"

"Apa impianmu, yah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Impianku adalah kau tumbuh besar menjadi gadis yang baik dan pergi kuliah," dia tersenyum padaku, senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan untukku. Bahkan Harribel tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Ke mana para Putri pergi kuliah, yah?" tanyaku. Sekarang dia berpikir sedikit lebih lama.

"Mm…kemana para Pangeran pergi…ke…ToDai," katanya dan tersenyum lalu menutup buku dongeng, menepuknya. "Kau tahu, Rukia. Buku dongeng ini tidak hanya menyimpan kisah, tapi juga hal-hal penting lainnya untuk masa depanmu. Dan aku ingin," dia menatap ke dalam mataku, "…kau selalu mengejar impianmu," dia mencium keningku.

Aku merasa sangat damai hingga aku mendapati globe salju di laci tempat tidurku bergetar. Ayah mengikuti pandanganku dan terkesiap. Tiba-tiba getaran semakin kencang.

"Gempa bumi!" teriak ayah.

"Tolooong! Tolooong!" jerit Harribel. Aku beranjak bersama ayah, tapi ayah menahanku; "Tunggu di sini!" katanya, tapi aku menangkap tangannya.

"Jangan pergi!" teriakku.

"Aku akan kembali," kata ayah menenangkanku. Aku ternganga dan mendengar suara benda jatuh;

CRASH! Globe salju berhiaskan istana itu pecah dan hancur.

o.O.o

Kerajaanku hancur dalam satu malam akibat pengamanan gempa di Jepang saat itu belum cukup canggih.

Aku kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Pria berambut panjang dengan mata yang tajam itu sekarang berada di bawah tanah, di bawah batu berukir Byakuya Kuchiki. Aku menatap langit.

Harribel otomatis mendapatkan segalanya, uang, mobil, rumah, restaurant…dan maksudku segalanya, termasuk…aku.

Nel dan Loly mendapatkan kamarku sehingga aku pindah ke loteng. Dan asal tahu saja…dongeng benar-benar jauh dari kenyataan…

o.O.o

_Selamat Nona Rukia Kuchiki, pengaplikasian anda telah diterima!_

_Selamat bergabung dengan Tokyo Daigaku. Anda benar-benar pelajar yang kami butuhkan! Sejumlah beasiswa telah tersedia untuk pendidikan anda hingga anda merasa puas belajar di ToDai. Semoga anda bisa menjadi pelajar yang berprestasi dan menghasilkan karya yang berguna bagi umat manusia!_

"Rukia, bangun!"

Uh…tidak mau…sebentar, sampai aku memasuki Akamon dan melihat Auditorium Yasuda…

"RUKIA!"

Oh, oke…oke…baiklah…

"Ya, aku akan ke sana, Harribel!" keluhku terbangun dari mimpi indah, membalas teriakan lewat room-service connector di meja belajarku.

"SEKARANG!" Whoa, oke, itu benar-benar membangunkanku.

o.O.o

Hei, ini aku Rukia. Sekarang aku berumur 17 tahun, dan aku akan segera lulus dari SMU Karakura dan segera masuk ToDai lalu melupakan Harribel dan antek-anteknya untuk selama-lamanya setelah aku menjadi penulis terkenal yang minum kopi dan bermain baseball di bulan.

Oke, itu kalau aku…diterima di ToDai—aku harap! Aku harap! Pasti aku bisa! Aku bisa!

"Rukia, bawakan aku Salmon Roe dari Swedia, jangan salah! Kalau salah dietku bisa gagal!" teriak Harribel mengiang begitu aku keluar dari kamarku, loteng. Aku mengerang dan segera turun ke dapur.

Oke, salmon roe. Uah, aku tidak bisa membedakan ikan! Oh, baguslah ada tulisannya…

Ah iya, akan kulanjutkan ceritaku sambil kubawa salmon besar ini ke Harribel. Jadi, aku rasa aku pasti bisa masuk ToDai karena aku sudah mendapatkan sertifikat PKS, atau Prestasi Kompetensi Siswa. Maksudnya aku adalah salah satu siswi aneh yang bisa mendapatkan nilai A untuk semua semester.

Harribel sedang berjemur di pinggir kolam, meminum lemon, menonton Nel dan Loly berlatih balet air konyol mereka. Bisa kulihat pelatih mereka, Kira-san tampak ilfeel bin kewalahan.

"Bukankah mereka berbakat, Kira…" kata Harribel, meski matanya terpancang pada Buku Panduan Diet Salmon. Kira meliriknya dengan gugup;

"E-ehh…ya, sangat berbakat. Sangat-sangat berbakat!" dasar penjilat. Tapi penjilat yang malang…

Aku meletakkan piring berisi salmon itu dan Harribel bangkit sedikit; "Ini Salmon Roe Swedia yang kuminta?"

"Hanya yang terbaik!" kataku berusaha riang di depan nenek sihir ini. Dia pun menusuk salmonnya dan memakannya, lalu mengangguk; "Hampir," komentarnya. Yah, terserahlah.

Aku melirik kedua 'kembar' di kolam. Mereka sedang melakukan; Lady Liberty—semacam itulah dan sekarang mereka akan melakukan putaran Siren. Lalu muncullah gelembung dari arah bokong Loly. Seketika Nel langsung pucat.

"Eewww! Mamiii! Loly kentut!" adunya.

"Bukan! Aku kena usus kejang!" kilah Loly. Wow, penyakit baru.

"Yah, kau punya otak kejang!" Nel mendorong kepala Loly ke dalam air.

Aku melirik Harribel yang cuek saja sementara Kira-san terbirit-birit memarahi dua kembar gila itu. "Uhh, Harribel, aku harus pergi," kataku.

"Ke mana?"

"Sekolah," jawabku heran. Dia ini gimana sih? Harribel melirikku dan menurunkan _sunglass_nya.

"Rukia," dia memulai, "…orang-orang, pergi sekolah, supaya mereka pintar. Orang-orang, ingin pintar, supaya mereka bisa bekerja. Nah, kau kan sudah punya kerja!" oke, itu alasan yang…cukup masuk akal, meski mengingat aku bekerja pada nenek tua ini agar aku bisa dapat uang untuk kuliah di ToDai…

"Tapi kan…"

"Kan seperti melewati satu langkah besar! Sekarang cepat ke Restaurant! Piring-piring itu nggak bisa mencuci sendiri—atau kau mau aku memotong gajimu?" baik, itu ancaman terbaik sejauh ini. Aku pun segera kabur dan berlari melewati taman menuju Mustang usang ayahku.

Dan penyiram tanaman sialan itu menyala-nyala sampai rasanya ada hujan. Oh! Aku tidak bisa ke sekolah kalau basah begini!

Aku berlari ke arah tombol pengontrol di balik akar anggur untuk mengecilkannya.

"Biarkan nyala, Rukia! Rumput-rumputnya tampak agak cokelat!" teriak Harribel. Gila! Ini halaman paling hijau dari seluruh halaman di Karakura!

"Harribel! Kita sedang mengalami kekeringan dan harusnya itu menghemat air!" protesku.

"Penghematan itu, hanya untuk orang miskin! Orang-orang dengan kelas ekstra memakai air ekstra!"

Oh, terserahlah!

o.O.o

Hei, saat ini aku sedang mengumpulkan piring-piring. Lumayan juga Harribel memberikan seragam dengan sepatu roda ini. Sedikit lagi, masih 50 piring yang harus kukumpulkan. Kulihat Yoruichi-san datang dengan wajah heran ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan terus mengumpulkan piring.

"Rukia, kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Bekerja," jawabku.

"Kamu kan harusnya sekolah!" katanya tegas.

"Aku hampir selesai!" kilahku. "Harribel bilang kalau aku tidak kerja nanti gajiku dipotong," jelasku agak pucat. Aku benar-benar butuh uang, untuk membawaku pergi jauh dari Harribel.

"Sayang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah pendidikanmu. Harribel itu urusanku. Nah, pergilah!" katanya tegas menyambar bak berisi piring dari pelukanku. Aku tersenyum penuh syukur.

"Te-terimakasih, Yoru…"

"Cepat!"

o.O.o

Sebelum aku pergi, aku harus menjemput beberapa temanku. Oke, koreksi; sahabat-sahabatku. Well, hanya dua sih. Namanya Renji Abarai dan Orihime Inoue. Renji sebenarnya kaya, kau percaya, ayahnya memiliki dua BMW keluaran terbaru. Orihime di sisi lain adalah anak dokter psikologi yang terkenal—meski begitu aku rasa psikologi Orihime tidak normal.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer!" gadis itu keluar dari pintu, lalu berputar tiga kali, dan mencari-cari. Aku hanya bisa diam di dalam Mustang. Gadis itu merengut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Mustang, di belakang.

"Mantra apa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah, jika kau memanggil nama orang dan berputar tiga kali, dia akan muncul," jelasnya dengan kesan misterius. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan geleng-geleng.

"Hari ini akan sangat cerah dan panas, dan Rukia-chan, mau kuramal hari ini?" tawarnya.

"Ah, nggak u—"

"Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyebalkan buatmu, tapi seperti biasa, ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu, hari ini akan menjadi titik perputaran nasibmu! Oh Rukia-chan, semoga beruntung! Apa kau mau latihan baseball hari ini?" tanya dia setelah berceloteh panjang sementara aku sudah menjalankan Mustang usang ini.

"Hm…yep," jawabku dan berhenti di satu rumah lain, menekan bel mobil. Aku melihat Abarai-san sedang memoles BMW-nya.

"Tampak bagus, Abarai-san!" pujiku. Pria itu tersenyum padaku; "Yah, sahabat terbaik seorang pria adalah BMW-nya, Nona Kuchiki!" sahutnya. Aku tertawa pelan, mengangguk; "Akan kuingat itu!"

"Oh, Abarai-san! Jangan keluar memakai BMW, kudengar di Jalan Kiyomi sedang berlumpur!" saran Orihime.

"Ohh, oke!" Abarai-san tampak agak pucat. Pintu rumah terbuka, tampaklah Renji dengan…pakaian super aneh, kau tahu seperti orang-orang hip-hop atau apalah itu.

"Yo, yo, apapun, akan berhasil, bila kau percaya, bro…" dia menggumam. Aku dan Orihime saling pandang. Renji berhenti di depan Mustang, lalu menatap nelangsa mobilku, dan berbalik pada ayahnya.

"Ayah! Lihat ini, kau serius menyuruhku naik benda usang ini—jangan diambil hati, Ruki—yah, ayah nggak kasihan?" rengeknya. Uh…oke, jangan diambil hati.

"Yah, lebih baik naik benda usang daripada mengusangkan benda," sindir ayahnya tajam. Ouch? Renji mendengus sesal dan memegang pembuka pintu mobil, tapi aku menahannya.

"Renji, kamu make apaan?" kataku geli.

"Ini Rukia, adalah versi lain diriku demi kelancaran audisi, dengan tema hip-hop," jelas Renji tak lupa berpose. Orihime pura-pura muntah.

"Ini?" aku mengambil topi kuncungnya. "Kepala nanasmu nggak keliatan dong," keluhku.

"Tapi—tapi ini kan _my snoop-dizzle look_…!"

"Hah? _Dazzle look_ dari mana?" tanya Orihime.

"Aku nggak akan mengemudi denganmu memakai baju kayak gitu," serapahku. Renji mendengus sampai bibir babonnya monyong, lalu berbalik; "Oke, dua menit…" gerutunya dan kembali ke dalam rumah, sementara Orihime ngakak.

o.O.o

"Rukia-chan, kamu akan ke pesta Halloween, kan?" tanya Orihime. Aku agak merengut mendengar ini. Dari mana aku bisa punya kesempatan sebaik itu dengan nenek sihir sebagai bos-ku? Dari Hongkong?

"Iya, Ruki! Santai dikit aja napa sih?" kata Renji, kali ini dengan penampilan biasa, yang aku suka. Aku sedang bingung mau parkir di mana; "Emm—"

"Itu ada satu, kosong!" sorak Orihime menunjuk satu lahan kosong. Aku buru-buru tancap gas, namun ada Ferrari yang masuk menyelip. Aku serasa dicambuk di muka. Itu adalah Senna and The Gang.

"Ahaha! Sori ya, pecundang! Siapa cepat dia dapat! Siapa yang telat…?"

"Hanya pecundang!" tawa Nemu dan Tsun Tsun mengikuti Senna.

"Aargh!" gerutuku. "Oh, itu ada satu lagi!" kata Renji menunjuk lahan lagi! Oke! Aku tancap lagi daaaan…

Ckiit! Sekarang ada Jeep yang menyelip!

"Ah! Ayolah!" protesku.

"Heheh! Terlambat!" tawa Nnoitra dan Grimmjow garang, dan para cewek di Ferrari itu juga menertawakan kami. Kecuali dua pemuda yang baru turun dari Jeep itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan…

Siapa, si spikey oranye aneh itu?

"Ichigo!" Senna melangkah dan menggamit lengan si—ya, si Ichigo itu, yang tampaknya datar-datar saja. Huh, dasar sombong. Senna menatap kami dan mengangkat Toa yang selalu dia bawa;

"Perhatian, di sini adalah area khusus orang-orang keren. Tidak ada orang aneh…" gadis itu tersenyum picik dan congkak. Aku menghela napas. Orihime dan Renji tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku memerhatikan si Ichigo itu keluar dan melewati Jeep-nya, tak lupa menguncinya dengan kunci tombol itu hingga si Jeep berbunyi dan memancarkan blitz lampnya. Ichigo bak artis lewat…kuakui dia itu manis.

"Sumpah deh, siapapun bisa liat kalo Senna dan Ichigo Kurosaki sudah secara genetis dibuat untuk satu sama lain," komentarku sinis, menjalankan Mustang untuk mencari tempat lagi.

"Ulquiorra-kun tampak tertekan dengan Tsun Tsun," komentar Orihime cemas. Aku memutar mata; "Dari mana, dia itu agak sombong, menurutku…"

"Nggak kok, Rukia-chan!" bantah Orihime.

"Kalau si Senna itu…dia itu selalu mikirin aku…" khayal Renji tingkat tinggi. Aku meliriknya nista; "Hah, kamu bahkan nggak pernah bicara sama dia!"

"Aku pernah, oke?" dia berkilah; "…di dalam pikiranku. Di dalam pikiranku, Senna sangat menginginkanku…"

Aku dan Orihime menghela napas. Bahkan mendapat tempat parkir saja sudah sesusah ini. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang…

o.O.o

—(_Imagine_)—


End file.
